


At the Beginning With You

by benjji2795



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cute, First Dance, Fluffy, M/M, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude proposes to Connor by singing, and Jude and Connor dance at their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was originally posted under "Jonnor Oneshots" but I'm reposting it here so it can go with this second chapter, the two of them dancing at their wedding.

"What’s up Jude?” Brandon asked, answering the phone.

 

“Brandon, can I ask a favor?” Jude answered, sounding nervous.

 

“Sure, anything.”

 

“If I were to send you some music for the piano, would you be able to learn it and play it for me?  There’s a song I want to sing for Connor, but I think it would be better…with live accompaniment.” Jude replied.

 

“Yeah, absolutely.”

 

“I think—I think I’m going to propose to him after.”

 

“Jude, I would love to help you propose to Connor.”

 

“Okay I’ll send it to you.  I’ll let you know when I’m ready to do it.”

 

 

It was a few days later, when Jude called Brandon, asking him to come over.  Connor wasn’t home yet, and Jude was a nervous wreck.

 

“I’m just so nervous, Brandon.  What if it’s not perfect?  What if he says no?  What if—“ Brandon cut him off.

 

“Jude, he’s not going to say no, and I think no matter how it goes, Connor will think it’s perfect.” Brandon put his hand on Jude’s shoulder. “Just relax, okay?”

 

Just then Connor walked into the apartment.

 

“Jude, what’s going on?  Why is Brandon here?” Connor asked.

 

“Connor, sit down there’s something I want to say—well sing to you.”

 

Connor sat down, Jude sitting down next to him, taking both his hands.  Brandon began playing, and Jude started singing, softly, nervously at first.

 

_ Tomorrow morning if you wake up, _

_ and the sun does not appear, _

_ I, I will be here _

 

_ If in the dark we lose sight of love, _

_ hold my hand and have no fear, _

_ 'Cause I, I will be here _

 

_ I will be here, _

_ When you feel like being quiet, _

_ When you need to speak your mind, _

_ I will listen _

 

_ And I will be here _

_ When the laughter turns to crying _

_ Through the winning, losing and trying _

_ We'll be together, 'cause I will be here _

 

Connor was smiling widely, his eyes bright and glistening.  Jude felt a little more confident, and started singing a little louder.

 

_ Tomorrow morning if you wake up, _

_ and the future is unclear, _

_ I, I will be here _

_ As sure as seasons are made for change, _

_ Our lifetimes are made for these years, _

_ So I, I will be here _

 

_ I will be here _

_ So you can cry on my shoulder _

_ When the mirror tells us we're older _

_ I will hold you _

_ And I will be here _

_ To watch you grow in beauty _

_ And tell you all the things you mean to me _

_ I will be here _

 

_ I will be true _

_ To the promise I have made _

_ To you and to the one _

_ Who gave you to me _

_ I, I will be here _

 

_ And just as sure as seasons were made for change _

_ Our lifetimes are made for these years _

_ So I, I will be here _

_ We'll be together, I will be here _

 

He finished, dropping to a knee, and pulling a small box from his pocket.

 

“Connor will you marry me?”

 

Connor just nodded, throwing his arms around Jude and kissing him.


	2. Wedding First Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor dance at their wedding to songs that the chose. Each one has a special message with the songs, and at the end there isn't a dry eye left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0SocbXEal8  
> "I Will Be Here" by Steven Curtis Chapman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1KsGtMZ9HI

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” the DJ called out.  “It’s time for the grooms' first dance—well dances seeing as they each picked a song.”  Jude strode up to the DJ, taking the microphone.

 

“Okay so I just wanted to kind of explain why I picked this song.  It’s ‘At the Beginning’ and it’s from the movie _Anastasia_.   But I hear this song, thinking about where we started, where we are now, at the beginning of the rest of our lives.  It’s not really great for dancing to but I just really love the lyrics, they really spoke to me about us.” Jude explained as Connor beamed at him.  Handing back the microphone, Jude walked over to Connor, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him onto the dance floor as the song started.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we’d have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I’m suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_That this is the start_

_And life is road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

_I’ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I’ll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

“What do you think of this?” Jude whispered, looking at Connor.  They hadn’t talked about their song choices ahead of time, wanting to surprise each other, and Jude was really nervous about picking this song.

“It’s perfect.” Connor replied smiling, tears glistening in his eyes.  “And you’re right the lyrics really do fit us.” he added.

 

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

_I’ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I’ll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I’ve been waiting so long_

_Nothing’s gonna tear us apart_

_And life is road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

_I’ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I’ll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river and I wanna keep going on (Starting out on a journey)_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

The song ended, and those at the reception applauded.  Connor managed to pull himself from Jude (no easy feat considering he really didn’t want to) and walked up to the DJ to explain _his_ song choice.

“So the song I picked was the very same song Jude used to propose to me.  The song said so many things, things Jude got to say to me and I just wanted the chance to say them back to you, Jude.  So here’s ‘I Will Be Here’.”  Connor finished, going back to join Jude as the song began playing, Jude already beginning to cry.

 

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I, I will be here_

_If in the dark we lose sight of love_

_Hold my hand_

_And have no fear_

_Cause I, I will be here_

_I will be here_

_When you feel like being quiet_

_When you need to speak your mind_

_I will listen_

_And I will be here_

_When the laughter turns to crying_

_Through the winning, losing and trying_

_We’ll be together_

_Cause I will be here_

Now at the second verse, with Jude laying his head with Connor’s shoulder, Connor softly began to sing.

 

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the future is unclear_

_I, I will be here_

_As sure as seasons were made for change_

_Our lifetimes were made for these years_

_So I, I will be here_

_I will be here_

_So you can cry on my shoulder_

_When the mirror tells us we’re older_

_I will hold you_

_And I will be here_

_To watch you grow in beauty_

_And tell you all the things you mean to me_

_I will be true_

_To the promise I have made_

_To you and to the one_

_Who gave you to me_

_Just as sure as seasons were made for change_

_Our lifetimes were made for these years_

_So I—_

_I will be here_

_We’ll be together_

_Cause I will be here_

_I will be here_

 

It was safe to say that once the song finished, there wasn’t a dry eye in the reception hall.  A few couples had joined them on the dance floor, but neither of them noticed, to busy being lost in each other’s eyes.

 

“I will be here Jude.  Always.  I promise.” Connor whispered

 

“I love you so much Connor.” Jude said, tears still streaming down his face.

 

“I love you too, my dear husband.” Connor answered, smiling and pressing his lips to Jude’s in a long kiss.


End file.
